Kakak, Udah Makan?
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Satu yang Naruko tahu; Naruto itu suka telat makan. Ia khawatir jika Kakaknya jatuh sakit. /"Kakak, buruan sarapan sini!"/


_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note : (Lagi) anggep aja lanjutan dari 'Lune'. Alasan lain; dibikin cuma untuk ngelestariin kapal favorit sama ngisi community yang iseng dibuat. Akhir kata, selamat membaca!_

* * *

Satu fakta yang Naruko ketahui tentang Kakaknya; Naruto itu sering banget telat makan.

Seakan, meski perutnya berteriak meminta makan, namun jika andai kata ia belum merasa lapar, Naruko tak akan pernah melihat Naruto segera pergi ke dapur sekadar melihat apa yang bisa dimakan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Kakaknya sendiri.

Atau saat suatu waktu, terkadang malah ia hanya akan menghabiskan harinya dengan mengisi perutnya dengan _energy drink_ atau minuman bersoda dan satu roti isi. Iya, itu mengisi perut, tapi tidaklah secara maksimal.

Kadang malah ia merasa jengkel sendiri saat sanggahan macam; _Sayang, aku belum lapar_ muncul dari Naruto padahal nyatanya, sejak pagi ia belum jua mengisi perutnya.

—Karena itulah, Naruko akan selalu memanggilnya saat sarapan pagi tiba, seperti :

"Kakak, buruan sarapan sini."

"Iya …."

"Buruan!"

"Iya iya!"

Bukan apa, hanya saja, ia khawatir jika kebiasaan yang buruk ini menjadikan Kakaknya sakit.

Naruto boleh jadi tak pernah mengeluhkan kesehatannya pada Naruko selaku satu-satunya sosok yang menemaninya di rumah yang kini mereka tinggali. Namun, mungkin suatu saat atau di masa depan nanti, apa yang Naruko duga pasti berubah menjadi kenyataan. Setidaknya, Naruko tak ingin Kakaknya merasakan betapa menyakitkannya _maag_ yang kambuh.

Bahkan, demi Kakaknya, Naruko akan membuat peraturan sementara pada kulkas yang mereka punya; tak ada minuman bersoda. Tak ada _junk food_ dan beberapa peraturan lain yang membuat Kakaknya enggan untuk memakan makanan yang bergizi (atau setidaknya, membuat kebutuhan sehari-harinya tercukupi).

Naruko mungkin lelah melakukan itu semua, namun yang pasti, ia tak akan mengeluh. Toh, melihat senyum sapa sang Kakak tercinta kala sarapan paginya habis dan berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya adalah hal yang amat membuat Naruko senang.

Lalu, ketika malam tiba, Naruko hanya akan menatap Kakaknya dengan tatap menajam saat sebotol minuman bersoda telah berada di tangan Kakaknya.

"Kakak!"

"Iya?"

"Kan udah aku bilang kalo gak ada minuman bersoda!"

"I-itu … Sekali-sekali gak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Iya, iya. Belakangan, kamu jadi galak banget tau!"

"Ya salah siapa coba? Siapa yang telat makan dan bikin sarapan yang kubuat ada sisanya?"

"I-itu …."

"Kakak bego sih. Entar kalo sakit gimana?"

"Kan ada kamu. Hihi~"

"Enggak. Aku enggak mau urus orang yang susah nurut!"

 _Naruto tertawa padanya._

 _Pada akhirnya, Naruko luluh juga akan Naruto yang memaksa._

Mereka akan menikmati malam yang sunyi dengan duduk di sofa sebagai sarana pelepas lelah yang menimpa. Acara tv akan menjadi apa yang satu-satunya bisa mereka jadikan tontonan seiring dengan Naruto yang terus meneguk sodanya.

Kadang kala, Naruko tersenyum sendiri jika hal-hal seperti ini terjadi. Kakaknya adalah pria yang mengerti tentang hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya bahagia semacam; membiarkan Naruko bersandar pada bahunya, atau merangkulnya sekadar memberi tanda bahwa ia boleh memeluk lengan atau malah bersandar dan duduk di pangkuannya. Meski kini, Naruko hanya mau bersandar padanya sambil memeluk lengan Naruto di sisi.

Iya. Itu hal kecil, namun membuatnya bahagia. Hal kecil yang bahkan Kakaknya pun sendiri tak begitu peduli pada apa yang Naruko lakukan padanya, dan terus meneguk soda yang ia bawa.

"Kak."

"Iya?"

"Memangnya enak ya minum soda terus. Enggak bosan gitu ama rasanya?"

"Enggak dong. 'kan, rasanya kayak kamu."

"Apaan sih, ih Kakak!"

"Hahaha …."

 _Naruto kembali tertawa._

"Oiya Kak."

"Apaan?"

"Kakak udah makan?"

"Belum sih."

"Kalo gitu, aku buat bubur untuk berdua ya?"

Naruto mengiyakannya.

Naruto tak terlalu peduli apa yang akan mengisi perutnya di malam hari sih. Tak peduli tentang pandangan orang soal aneh atau malah termasuk hal yang tak biasa jika memakan bubur di malam hari. Selama Naruko yang membuatkan, ia akan memakannya.

Lalu, Naruko bangkit berdiri dan segera menuju dapur menyiapkan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Setelahnya, ia akan kembali dengan semangkuk kecil bubur yang ia buat untuk berdua, ia dan Kakaknya.

Naruko memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Kakaknya, lalu memberikan mangkuknya pada Kakaknya. Namun, Naruto malah menolaknya. Senyum jahil segera ia dapati.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Kak?"

"Suapin aku!"

"Dih manja banget."

"Kayak kamu enggak pernah manja sama Kakak aja."

"Kakak—"

"Aaaa~"

 _Naruko menyerah._

 _Lagipula, sebenarnya, ia malah senang jika begini. Hanya saja, ia malu mengutarakannya._

Satu sendok bubur coba ia angkat dan ia berikan pada Naruto. Namun, entah mengapa, ia terpaku pada Kakaknya yang memejamkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka. Semacam; ia berfantasi untuk saat ini.

Naruko tersenyum jahil.

Dengan pelan-pelan ia menaruh mangkuk di atas meja, lalu secara perlahan mendekati wajah Kakaknya. Kedua tangannya sudah siap untuk mengambil posisi.

"Kakak?"

"Hmm?"

"Katakan Aaaah~"

"Aaaaa—"

 _*Kiss!*_

 _Segera ia menyentuh kedua pipi Kakaknya hingga membuatnya membuka mata, lalu mencium bibirnya, melumat bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya dan bertukar liur di dalam sana. Merasakan satu sensasi hangat dalam dinginnya hawa malam yang menghampiri._

 _Jujur. Naruko suka jika momen-momen seperti ini sering terjadi._

 _Ia berharap seperti itu, sih._

" _Naruko."_

" _Iya?"_

" _Yang aku pengen itu bubur lho, bukan bibir kamu."_

" _Masa bodoh~"_

" _Dih."_

 _Naruko tertawa._


End file.
